


Switched

by PidgeyYami



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PidgeyYami/pseuds/PidgeyYami
Summary: What happens if the world of EOA was switched around a bit? Crown Prince Mateo de Alva's life was full of obligations and lacked color, until one day he crosses path with magical Elena. She turns his whole life around. Follow along with the adventures of reluctant prince Mateo and magic-possessing Elena.
Relationships: Mateo de Alva/Elena Castillo Flores
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

The kingdom of Avalor glowed under the summer sun’s rays; flowers bloomed and the waves crashed gently on the shores around its edge. Today was one of those days where families made an effort to be out and about to enjoy the outdoor weather which was prime. Everyone except the Crown Prince. 

Inside the colorful palace, behind the pillars, Crown Prince Mateo de Alva stood admiring the kingdom from his room’s balcony. He watched the families and children laugh and play games with the breeze, wishing he too was able to partake. Being a Crown Prince was not all it was cracked up to be... Ever since his parents had passed, Mateo had begun to feel so alone within the clay walls around him. He had been an only child which meant he was given the crown he had never really wanted to take. He didn’t feel like he was worthy of it truthfully and felt that his personality would never be that of a strong ruler. His heart wasn’t in it and belonged out there, with the people and exploring the world. But fate had other plans and now with his Grand Council, he had to rule over Avalor as best they could. 

He did have friends though, don’t get him wrong. He even had some family left: his grandparents. But there was a void in him, longing to be filled and he knew would never be as long as he sat on a throne…

A heavy sigh left his lips as he pushed off the balcony’s edge and walked back into his room. He had a council meeting he could not neglect. With each footstep, he felt he was sealing his fate further.  
-

“Now onto our final items. Does anyone have anything to bring up?” Mateo asked rolling up a scroll in his hands. 

His grandparents, the Chancellor, and his friend Naomi looked at each other before Naomi cleared her throat. 

“There is actually something I wanted to bring up Mateo…” She said apprehensively. 

Mateo looked at her in worry. Naomi wasn’t one to shy away from saying what she had to; what was it that had her so hesitant to bring it up to the Council?

With a reassuring nod of his head to Naomi, she continued. 

“I don’t know exactly how to tell you this… but we’ve received reports of a Sorceress in Avalor…” She said avoiding eye contact. 

Several gasps were heard in the room. The last time a Sorceress appeared in Avalor it had resulted in the deaths of his parents and the near downfall of the entire kingdom… Shuriki had been a cruel dictator for several years having overtaken the throne by force the way she did. Mateo, being the only child and heir to the throne, had been taken into hiding and placed under protection until she was finally overthrown. Living hidden as an orphan had changed his life. He grew up under the protection of the royal guards and several brave townspeople who moved him from safe house to safe house. He grew up with the children of the town which is where he had met his friends Naomi and Gabe. Living in fear of being caught, living in fear of being killed, and living with the hurt of having lost his parents shaped his young life and now it seemed it was starting all over again. 

Mateo sat still as can be trying to process the information given to him. 

“A Sorceress?! Where are these reports coming from?”

“We should dispatch the Royal Guard to search immediately!”

“I cannot believe this is happening again… Have we not hurt enough?”

All the voices and opinions in the room chimed at once around him. Mateo didn’t know how to feel. A cold seeded fear began to sprout in him. He felt like he was going to drown. 

Mateo stood up quickly and ignoring the pleas of the others, he walked out of the Grand Council room.  
-

Donning a deep maroon cloak, the crown prince secretly made his way into the village. This was a hobby of his that he liked to indulge with occasionally trying to feel normal. With the help of Gabe, he could sometimes sneak out for a brief break and to visit those who he’d grown up with: his extended family. It never ceased to amaze, inspire, and refresh him how the kingdom was thriving now under freedom. If he ever felt too overwhelmed or like he was losing touch with the importance of his role he remembered them: the brave people. 

Walking around, he had no suspicions that a Sorceress was on the loose. The people were smiling and going about their days normally and yet he couldn’t help but be slightly on edge; the Sorceress could be anywhere  
-

After stopping for some fresh Pan Dolce at his favorite bakery owned by Gabe’s family, Mateo wandered towards the edge of the town towards the forested areas he would hide in often before. As a child he would pretend he was a strong knight or even a wizard himself to take on Shuriki; waving around any stick he found and casting imaginary spells at trees and bushes. It was nostalgic to go back and see other children openly playing in that area now without fear. 

He watched as a particularly brave small child began to climb one of the trees as her friends egged her on. Every limb higher made Mateo begin to worry a bit more. The little girl, however, seemed almost calculated in the limbs she chose and would pause to carefully step, clearly skilled in doing this.

“Be careful Isa! You’re getting awfully high!” Another little girl yelled up. 

A larger boy laughed, “You got this! Remember, you owe me your bag of chocolate if you don’t!” 

The girl, Isa, paused looking down. “Yeah right! You’ll be giving me your bag after I-” 

With a large crack, the tree branch supporting her snapped. 

Isa and her friends scream filled the air as she began to tumble toward the ground. Mateo felt his feet move and he ran towards the tree. He had no idea what he could do, but he was determined to at least do something to help the poor girl. As he neared and the girl nearly hit the ground he heard another voice yell. 

“ISA!” A voice exclaimed followed by a strange word and a thump sound. 

Right before their eyes, Isa was engulfed in a sparkly orange glow and she was slowly set on the floor, unharmed. 

Mateo could not believe his eyes. Her friends quickly gathered around the girl checking on her and hugging her. He, however, was still stunned. Slowly, his eyes shifted to the side of the scene. 

Standing there was a young woman, about his age and stature. She had long flowing chestnut hair in a ponytail and a simple red dress. She stood breathing heavily and still in shock it seemed, but what caught Mateo’s attention most beside her undeniable beauty was that she stood with a Tamborita extended out still. 

“The Sorceress!” He thought immediately as fear and anger began to fill him. The young woman, or Sorceress, quickly packed her Tamborita into a side bag and ran towards the kids. Mateo, clearly confused and deeply emotional, ran. He could not let this woman hurt those kids. With a strong push and unknown courage, Mateo tackled the young woman to the ground. 

The two began to struggle for the upper hand before finally he somehow managed to pin her to the floor, internally thanking Gabe for teaching him how to defend himself. The young woman below him glared at him intently. This close up he could see her amber eyes glowing with a fire inside them. Her cheeks were a soft rosy color and her skin was so soft under his grip. She… She didn’t look like a Sorceress…? 

“You’ve got me. Go ahead and turn me in like I’m sure you’re going to.” She said defiantly. Her voice was melodic and pure to his ears in a way he had never experienced before. 

“Who are you?” Mateo said, voice coming out softer than he intended to. 

With all the confidence she could muster, the girl spoke and then faltered, “ My name is Elena. You can turn me in if you want to, I don’t care, but please let me say goodbye to my sister…” 

“Your sister?” He said confused, looking at who he now knew as Elena. 

“Elena!” A young voice called out. 

The little girl that had been falling, Isa, came running towards them. She stopped just beside them in fear and a sort of understanding of the situation her sister was in. 

“Elena… Why…” She spoke, beginning to tear up. 

The young woman under him began to slightly tremble, “I couldn’t let you get hurt… even if it meant using my magic and being exposed. I’m sorry Isabelle.” She said and suddenly everything Mateo thought he knew about the “Sorceress” was rocked. 

He looked back and forth between the two and climbed off his grip on Elena as if she had burnt him. She looked at him with confusion and apprehension before sitting up herself. 

“You… You aren’t an evil Sorceress are you?” He asked; it came out more like a statement than anything.

Isabelle ran toward her sister and embraced her tightly, maintaining eye contact with Mateo. Her eyes were captivatingly strong and fiery even now. 

“No, I’m not.” She said back with a bite to it. 

“B-But how? How can you use magic?” He found himself asking, desperate for answers. 

“Why should I tell you? So you can tell the guards and collect your reward in full?” Elena said, pushing herself to stand. 

He could see her discarded bag off to the side where her Tamborita still resided. He found himself sifting through all he knew of magic. While magic had scared him to a degree, he had felt himself inexplicably drawn to it as a child. He remembered sneaking books and scrolls to learn what he could about magic, where it came from, and who had it. He learned magic hadn’t always been seen as bad and been used even by the Royal Family through appointed Royal Wizards as needed. That had all been shattered when Shuriki invaded. She had banned learning magic or using it in the land and even after she was gone, no one had bothered to take that down. The people still lived in fear of magic. And yet somehow, above all odds and public opinion, here was this beautiful young lady who could use magic...

“You… You studied magic!” He said in awe and realization. 

Elena looked as if she was torn between running and staying before she spoke up once more in that confident tone of hers, “Remove your hood.” 

Mateo’s hands moved against his will at her command and soon his wavy locks and hazel eyes were exposed for the world to see. 

Elena’s eyes widened; in fear or awe, he could not tell. 

“P-Prince Mateo?!”  
-

She was going to be locked up in the dungeons for sure. 

When the hood fell off the young man’s form in front of her, she hadn’t been sure what to expect but this definitely wasn’t it. The Crown Prince of all of freaking Avalor kneeled in front of her. 

Everyone knew of Prince Mateo de Alva, though not many personally knew him. It was always known he was guarded within the palace walls as the only royal left after Shuriki’s reign of terror. While Elena hadn’t personally seen him before, she knew enough of him to know that that was exactly who had witnessed her use magic to save her sister. The same young man whose parents had been killed by someone with magic. 

Today wasn’t going as she had planned. 

Elena immediately fell to her knees. 

“Crown Prince Mateo. I am so sorry for the way I addressed you. I-I have no excuse for my behavior… or breaking the law. I understand the punishment…” She said, unable to look at him as embarrassment and shame was written all over her. 

Gone was the fiery flame of challenge within her and it was now replaced with the reality that she was sure was to follow: she was going to be imprisoned and tried for practicing magic. 

Elena knew it was against the law and yet she felt it was part of her destiny. Long ago when magic was allowed and celebrated, her grandfather had been a royal wizard once. The ability to do magic ran in her veins and she couldn’t ignore it. Studying magic under Shuriki had nearly gotten her killed… but instead, her parents paid the price to protect her. They were killed when she was young and Isabelle was barely a toddler. And while that should have stopped her, it fueled her to continue studying magic to become strong enough to overthrow Shuriki one day and avenge her parents. Revenge had once been her drive, but compassion was now her motive. She currently used her magic, when she could do so carefully, to help others. She had to be careful not to be caught as magic was still greatly frowned upon and misunderstood and recently she had made a few slip-ups that resulted in others seeing her abilities. She had promised her sister to no longer practice magic for others and protect herself, but when she saw her sister falling to harm she knew she could not keep that promise. 

She had expected the prince to come over to her angrily and take her away at once… but he hadn’t moved. The young Prince stood shyly in fact. He didn’t seem all too confident in himself if she was honest. He was only a bit taller than her, with a small frame to him. Instead of polished hair, his brown hair fell in waves and was a bit messy around his face. He had large, bright hazel eyes that gleamed a sort of green color, but seemed so innocent. He didn’t give the impression of a big and proud ruler and that was throwing her for a loop. His voice was a bit shaky at times and yet she felt… drawn maybe to his words? The more she stared at him and into his eyes, the more she felt a strange pull towards him as if two strings were tied around them pulling them towards each other. 

What were the odds that they would ever meet? He, a royal in a palace, and she, a lowly orphan living on the outskirts of Avalor. There was no real reason the two should have ever met and yet here they were facing each other, both seemingly caught in a strange frozen moment waiting for something to happen. 

Magic was a tricky thing Elena had learned. It didn’t always go how you wanted it to and sometimes it had a mind of its own. It was powerful and yet could be so gentle as well. Living in a world where magic existed, she knew that there were forces beyond her control and magic was more around them they people realized. Had magic somehow brought her here? 

“I-I’m not going to arrest you… Elena.” The Prince spoke up shaking his hands. 

The way he said her name sent a strange tingle down her spine. 

“... Why?” She uttered. She could sense her sister standing frigid behind unsure of what was happening as well. 

He looked a bit confused himself. He was fidgeting a bit with his hands and scratching the back of his neck. Why wouldn’t he arrest her? She had broken the law. She should be seen as the enemy by him and others for who she was and what she could do. She had long accepted magic as a part of her and that she would never apologize for that, but she would never get used to how scared it made other people feel… all because one magic-user had tainted magic in an evil way for them all. So why now, was the crown prince showing her mercy? 

Clearing his throat before speaking up, he looked at her once more in the eyes. That familiar shock ran through her again as his words broke through the air.  
“W-Will… Will you show me... how to use magic?”


	2. Chapter 2

The area around them was so quiet after the Prince’s question that you could only hear the wind lightly blow past. The Prince of Avalor, sufferer firsthand to magic’s effects, had just asked someone he had just met to teach him magic. Magic. Teach HIM, magic. 

Once the words left his lips, he knew he couldn’t take them back. He also knew that his words made absolutely no sense to have even been said in the first place. Yet even now, gazing into Elena’s eyes, he felt a plea inside himself. “Please, please, teach me.” He thought, realizing just how much he wanted to personally learn and understand magic. 

The unexplainable draw to magic his whole life had even now brought him here to this moment where someone who clearly knew magic was. What were the odds? He knew he would never be able to learn magic within the palace and as a Prince, but out here in the town where he was just another person… out here by the woods he knew so well… well, maybe he could do just that. Only, however, if the girl he had tackled not that long ago, agreed. 

To her credit, Elena seemed to be a very put-together young lady. Mateo’s words had only lightly impacted her facial expression, though she still seemed as if she could flee at any moment. 

“Are you crazy?!” came her reply. 

Or maybe not. 

Elena’s face instantly changed and she began to bridge the gap between them fairly quickly, walking in an almost angry manner. Mateo took a tentative step backward as she came at him. He briefly thought that the way the sun hit her figure made her almost glow, but he put that thought to the side as she spoke up again. 

“I don’t know what you want or expect from me your highness, but I have a family to take care of. Why in the world would I risk that further by teaching you magic? I mean I should already be in the dungeons! Can you imagine what would happen if the people found out their prince was studying magic? What they would do to us both? Or really… what they would do to me…” She said, her tone and bite fading through the realization of her own words. 

Isabelle clung to her sister’s side again. Mateo looked over from Elena to her sister and began to notice certain things about them further. Both the sisters were rather humbly dressed, but their dresses showed signs of obvious wear and tear. They wore no jewelry or anything ornate and their shoes were worn. Several small scars, now visible in the sun, were seen on Elena’s arms, indicative of hard, painful work. Both these girls were clearly on their own… They, like him to an extent, were orphans but if his guess was correct they, on the other hand, had no one but themselves. This made Elena’s words really ring. She was the eldest and the one that took care of her family; it was very evident by her demeanor. He couldn’t imagine having to support himself and someone else solely. She wasn’t a child like Isabelle was, but she was still so young to have to shoulder that kind of burden. He definitely didn’t blame her for being so cautious and hesitant with him. 

“I promise! I-I promise you won’t be imprisoned. I won’t tell anyone that you have magic and you can stay hidden again. Your family would be safe too. You have my word.” He stated, placing his hand over his heart. 

He hoped she would believe the sincerity in his voice. He had really meant what he said; He would ensure that Elena’s abilities remained hidden and that she could stay with her sister. How? He wasn’t entirely sure of that considering the Royal Council thought an evil Sorceress was on the loose, but he’d figure a way. His heart ached for Elena and her sister. 

Slowly, the rigidness in Elena’s stance began to melt away. It seemed as if she was actually processing his words and contemplating the offer at hand. Her eyes were shifting timidly back and forth and his heart lurched wanting to calm any anxiety she may have. 

Wait. Why was he thinking that? He had just met her. What was up with the strange flow of emotions she was giving him? Mateo knew he wasn’t the most cool and collected person, but he had more control over his feelings than that didn’t he? He felt himself swallow deeply. 

With a closed eye sigh, Elena stood up straighter. “I might be going crazy myself, or maybe it’s because you're the Prince and I can’t really say no, but… I’ll teach you.” 

He felt a smile breakthrough. “Really? Oh thank you so much for this! You have my word I promise Elena!” He said, extending his hand to shake her’s in agreement. 

Stunned by his own actions in actually initiating contact, Mateo was equally stunned when Elena’s slender fingers touched his own in a handshake. 

With a timid smirk she replied, “I’ll make sure to hold you to that Prince Mateo.”

Elated with the turn of events, and still with the same smile on his face, he replied, “Please, just call me Mateo.”   
-

To be on “Just Mateo” terms with the Crown Prince was something that was going to take some getting used to. 

After parting ways Elena and Mateo promised to meet up once a week at the same spot they had fatefully met to begin his magic lessons. Elena would work on organizing easy spells to start off with and see how the young Prince would fair from there as Mateo would work on ensuring he could sneak out for the lessons. Truthfully, she had no idea if he would even be magically-inclined at all. Not everyone could do magic even if they learned how and even less could do so successfully and yet she could not bear to bring that fact up as she saw the prince’s eyes light up when she agreed to teach him. 

Laying in her small cot with her sister sound asleep beside her, she began to imagine how her life was going to change now. The Crown Prince of Avalor was in her life now whether she wanted him to be or not, a fact she was still unsure about truly. The boyish Prince made Elena feel strange and she wasn’t sure how she felt about that either. Her whole life she’d been so dedicated to raising Isa and providing for them both that she really hadn’t been able to enjoy certain luxuries. She had several friends, but not close, and she’d never really given much of a thought to… boys, though her personality was naturally friendly and inviting to all. She even had friends that were boys, so why should this be any different?  
-

“Alright, magic lesson number one!” Elena stated holding out her Tamborita. The duo had met and then moved under the cover of the trees to hide themselves a bit better from any watchful eyes. Elena had been there before he arrived. She had traded her small bag for a larger one that looked a bit heavy with material and things stored inside. She had also brought with her an extra Tamborita. Don’t ask her how she came into possession of them, however, as it was extremely reckless even for her… but she may have taken them from a locked armory by the Royal Guards’ station. She wasn’t planning to tempt fate like that again though. 

Elena’s trusty Tamborita was a deep red color with Meruvian markings and Jaquin designs. She had felt drawn to it since she first saw it from the small window outside the locked room; the Jaquin markings had cemented her choice as she had a fascination for them since childhood. Jaquins were such a source of hope and happiness during the dark rule of Shuriki. The colorful creatures would soar and spread music to lift the spirits of Avalorans whenever they could and she would always be indebted to them for that. 

Mateo watched her with curious eyes as she primed herself for a spell. He looked like a child, gazing on with fascination. 

“Levaluq!” She said while smacking the Tamborita’s center. 

The resulting spell, a pretty simple one, lifted her heavy bag off the floor and into the air as if it was a feather in the wind. She kept the Tamborita pointed towards the bag, directing its movements and hovering it towards the Prince himself. The orange glow of the magic gleamed in his eyes as he reached out to touch the floating bag. At his touch, the bag dropped into his arms resulting in taking him down with it to the ground. 

Elena couldn’t help the laugh that came from her. She bent over slightly laughing as the Prince pushed the bag off himself and tried to play off like nothing happened. Soon enough though she stifled her laughing and leaned over to offer him assistance. 

“You alright Mateo?” She asked, still trying not to laugh. 

His face was flustered and red. “I’m fine.” He said, voice slightly cracking.   
-

To Mateo’s own amazement, the young prince made something slightly move magically by the end of their first session. Attempt after attempt and frustration had finally led him to this! He felt pride blossom within him and couldn’t contain the gigantic smile on his face. 

“Elena! I did it! I actually made it move!” He exclaimed looking from the small rock to her face. 

Elena’s own face showed genuine surprise. Her large eyes looked even larger and her mouth slightly hung open. 

“Wow, you really did.” She said. 

His “teacher” had let him know that magic isn’t an automatic thing; it takes time to master and learn. She had also disclosed rather delicately to him that some people can spend their whole lives trying to learn magic and never become capable of using it. That had really spurred on his determination. He wanted to be able to use magic.   
\- 

As they began to clean up, it dawned on Mateo that aside from knowing she had a sister and magical abilities, he really didn’t know all that much about Elena. They had spent an entire afternoon session together and he didn’t really personally know her. That thought bothered him a bit. 

“Elena?” He asked, slipping his practice Tamborita in her large bag. 

She popped her head up from where she was reading a rugged-looking book. “Yea?”

He began to fidget with his hands. “C-Can you tell me more, like about yourself?” He asked, rushing the last few words out. 

Shutting the book in her hands, Elena stood up and began walking over to deposit it into her bag as well. 

“Uh sure? I do think I’m a pretty open book once you realize I have magic.” She said smirking over at him. 

He could feel the tips of his ears warming. “I, uh, I just feel bad not knowing much about you, especially with you teaching me you know...” He stated truthfully.

Elena’s smirk turned into a warm smile before she plopped down right next to him in the grass. The action made Mateo slightly jump in surprise before he realized she appeared to actually be getting more comfortable to speak.

“Well, what do you want to know?” She asked fixing her dress over her crossed knees. 

What did Mateo want to know? Honestly, Mateo wasn’t necessarily the most social person to begin with… The friends he had sort of found him and their bonds were forged in a time of survival really, cemented within their desires to find some happiness through the difficult moments. They were people he knew he could rely on, trust when he needed them. They had some things in common, yes, but they were also quite different. Everything he learned about them came through time and experience. Now he had the opportunity to ask someone specifically what it was he wanted to know about them at that exact moment. 

Elena had magic secretly. She was an orphan with a sister. She worked hard. She sure was pretty… Mateo shook his head. 

“Um, okay… What’s your favorite color?” He said sheepishly. 

She raised a teasing eyebrow at him, “My favorite color? Really digging deep there.” 

Mateo could feel himself blush again, a habit that was becoming more common around her. 

“Red. It’s always been my favorite color. Like a bright red too.” She said smiling. 

“My favorite color is also red… like a deep maroon though.” He replied with a smile. They had something else in common.   
-

“What’s your last name, if I can ask?” Mateo said from his spot on the ground. 

“Elena Castillo-Flores. I know it’s a long name!” Came the voice from beside him. 

At some point during their questionnaire session they had resorted to laying down, backs against the soft grass and gazing up into the blue sky. 

Mateo was astonished by the level of comfort Elena had begun to show him during their time. She was clearly a naturally affectionate person and was very comfortable around people. She exuded confidence to her and had an infectious personality to be around. He found himself comfortable around her too and in fact didn’t want their time to come to an end. 

Being royal, he was often treated a certain way by those around him and in the palace especially; it rare for him to find those who treated him normally. Normalcy was actually something he craved, to just feel like anyone else and have freedom. Elena Castillo-Flores treated him like any other normal person. Despite their interesting introduction, something between them just… clicked. 

“I think it sounds lovely though… Like it came from a storybook maybe?” He said looking over slightly at the young woman next to him. 

“Well I am magical.” She said with that teasing tone he was starting to get used to. 

He chuckled at her terrible joke and the ironic truth it carried. For someone who was living in secret a big part of her life, she sure mentioned it often. Maybe she didn’t have many people to be honest and open about it too? Maybe she, like him, also needed a sense of normalcy in their crazy lives. He felt a swell of pride that she seemed to be a lot more trusting of him with this area of her life. 

But he knew their time had to come to an end and reality had to snap back for him. He couldn’t neglect his duties or worry others further by pushing his luck. He didn’t want to leave… If he was being honest he could stay forever in the woods, laying on his back, watching the clouds drift by, and sharing time with Elena…

“I-I have to go now…” He started sitting up slowly. He could feel himself beginning to grow disappointed with the reality. 

Elena sat up next to him as well, glancing at him over and sensing his change in mood. Before he fully got up, however, he sensed a soft hand placed on his shoulder. He looked and saw golden eyes looking at him. 

“Hey? Same time next week right?” She asked, lightly squeezing him. 

Green met Gold in a gentle clash of eyes in their shared space. 

Prince Mateo de Alva gave a warm smile. “I look forward to it.”

And look forward to it he would.


	3. Chapter 3

Lesson days were swiftly becoming his favorite days. With the help of his friend Gabe, Mateo had eluded any real suspicions from those around him. In fact, the large majority of people genuinely thought the crown prince was busy with royal business in his quarters, not knowing he was nowhere near the palace. On those days, he felt free. He could dress as he pleased (as long as he had a cloak cover) and just focus on something he really wanted to learn for himself. He felt normal. 

“Where is it you always go off to though?” Gabe asked following Mateo through one of the underground passages. 

Mateo was smiling with a pep in his step. Gabe had known Mateo since they were kids and even he couldn’t really recall a moment where he was this relaxed and happy. He had no idea where his friend went off to every Thursday, but it was obvious that it gave him a lot of joy. The goofy grin he sometimes wore and the blush that would invade his cheeks did tell him one thing: there was a girl involved. 

Somehow his timid friend was involved with a girl. The thought warmed his heart, but… it also worried him. Mateo was the crown prince of Avalor. He was a royal. Royalty always married royalty in the end. While it may be a far stretch at the moment to think so, Gabe just knew he didn’t want to see his friend hurt… So he would support him while he could; help him see his mystery girl. 

“If the others ever found out I was sneaking you out of the palace unsupervised, I’d be done for you know right?” Gabe said half teasing. 

Mateo stopped walking and turned around. 

“Thank you for helping me and trusting me Gabe. I-It really means a lot to me.” He said wholeheartedly. 

Gabe couldn’t help but smile. “Yea yea alright, let’s go get you to your date.” He said and playfully slapped his back.

“Not a date!” Mateo yelled back.   
-  
Gabe would part ways with Mateo at the edge of the town square and then meet up with him at their agreed time. If Mateo ever took longer than expected, he knew Gabe would come searching for him to ensure he was safe. He certainly, however, hoped he never fully lost track of time with Elena… There was still a part of Mateo that was keeping Elena a secret to protect her. As capable as she was to take care of herself, he had also begun to realize how impulsive she was. Apart from himself, only Isabel and her two friends knew Elena had magic and the least people that knew the better. As much as he trusted Gabe he knew that Gabe would react initially as a Royal Guard and protective friend and with the threat of that “sorceress” on the loose still, he was already on edge. Mateo could tell by his body language and the way he reluctantly left Mateo that he was worried for him. 

Elena was the farthest thing from an evil sorceress he could imagine, but that was because he physically knew her or at least was getting to know her. 

That was something he was catching himself doing lately. He and Elena had only been friends for a little while and yet he referred to her as if he knew her for much longer. The air around them was always so comfortable and their conversations were becoming effortless enough for him to really believe so. 

“Hey, Mateo?” Gabe called out to him. 

Mateo turned around from where he had begun to walk off towards away from his friend. 

“Yea?” 

Gabe stopped for a minute before continuing, “Be careful alright?” 

Mateo shot him a warm smile and a thumbs up. “Promise!” 

Gabe stood there watching his friend walk off and sighed. “You better.”  
-

“Alright Elena, hit me with the hard stuff.” He said confidently with his hands on his hips. 

The prince had been gradually progressing and soon elementary spells and potions were no match for him. There was no question that the prince had magic somehow running in his veins naturally. Elena could not help but be impressed. Magic had partially come easily to her, but control of magic had not. Mateo seemed to excel however in control somehow. 

“Okay… how are you so good with controlling your magic?” Elena said still stunned at his last spell. 

Mateo gave her a confused look with his head tilted sideways. “What do you mean?” 

Elena found herself biting her lip and remembering a particularly bad example of her trying to control her magic. 

“Well… I’ve kind of always had a thing with actually controlling my own magic…” She mumbled off to the side. 

This surprised Mateo to hear. She had years of magic training under her belt and she was asking him for help?

“What do you mean when you say ‘actually controlling your magic’?” He asked. 

Elena began to laugh nervously and play with her hair, a habit he noticed she did when nervous. 

“I mean… there was this one time I might have sort of… kind of… frozen a ship in the Avalor harbor....” She trailed off. 

…..

“I’m sorry… Did you say you… froze a ship?” Mateo asked, eyes as wide as saucers. 

Elena was looking at everything but him. “Maybe…”

Mateo’s mouth fell open a bit. 

Elena looked over him sheepishly before throwing her hands into her hair. “I got really upset okay!”

“I can’t say I’ve ever gotten upset enough to freeze a ship before myself…” Mateo said unsure what to think fully. 

Elena groaned, “I know, I know it was stupid and reckless of me trust me… It wasn’t like I tried to do purposely. But that one instance was enough for several people to spread rumors of an evil sorceress running wild…”

So that was how it had all started. Mateo began to piece together this new information with what he knew. The fact that it happened in the harbors also explained how Naomi found out before the rest of the Council did as well. But how had they not seen Elena?

“Didn’t someone see you and your Tamborita though?” Mateo asked her leaning closer, sensing her frustration still. 

She sighed, “They didn’t because I didn’t have it.”

Then how did she?

“I can do magic without a Tamborita sometimes…” She said hugging herself.   
“Elena, that’s amazing!” He exclaimed. 

From all Mateo had read, only a rare few people could do magic with a Tamborita as a conduit. Add that to the list of things Mateo was learning about Elena and was incredibly impressed by. 

“It isn’t when you can’t control it…” She said, turning her back to him. 

Mateo’s face changed into one of worry. Her entire demeanor had changed and she had turned herself completely away from him. Her head seemed to hang low in shame? Guilt? She wore her emotions on her sleeves he had realized quickly into their arrangement so it wasn’t ever hard to guess how she was feeling at any given moment. But seeing her look ashamed of herself? Self-doubting? That was new to see and he didn’t like it. 

He tentatively stuck out his arm until it met her shoulder. 

“Elena?” He whispered to her. 

She turned her back to him slightly. “I know. You probably thought I was this amazing teacher. But the truth is I can’t even control myself when I feel a big emotion.” She admitted with a sad smile. 

Mateo could only look into her golden eyes with worry. Those same emotions he admired her for, were the very things that seemed to trouble her. Big emotions triggered big magic. Big emotions and magic could endanger her… 

“You know, feeling big emotions aren’t necessarily bad things. They can be really good things too.” He said squeezing her shoulder. 

She stayed looking at him, eyes moving back and forth to understand his words further. 

“Emotions can be good things too Elena. You just need to remember that and maybe we can figure out how to control the magic attached to them?” He offered. 

He meant it too. All of his life Mateo had spent largely guarding his emotions as a royal, but some of his favorite moments were around “big emotions”; especially happiness and love. Emotions were what made humans unique and allowed them to connect. Elena deserved to be able to express and feel them without constantly being at fear. 

“The student had become the teacher it would seem.” She said, suddenly smiling again. 

Mateo’s heart stopped, he swore, for a second. The way her nose slightly crinkled when she smiled or the way her face shone brightly were all so… cute. 

“Nah, just a friend helping a friend.” He said, still lost partially in her glow.


End file.
